


'I Love You..'

by Mcgrathandwives



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcgrathandwives/pseuds/Mcgrathandwives
Summary: Melinda May's adoptive daughter dates Daisy.Set season 3Episodes will be missed out bc its the flow of the story.POSTING ON TUMBLRMCGRATHANDWIVES





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Marvel or the characters.
> 
>  
> 
> Y/n- your name  
> y/l/n- your last name  
> y/nn- your nick name

How long had you known one of the greatest physical fighters the world had ever seen? Since you were what? 13?

It’s hard to remember but she took you under her wing, she protected you like her own, she taught you everything you know and of course you’d follow her wherever she goes. She’s like the mother you never had. She saved your life and ever since it’s been you and her. Y/n Y/l/n and Melinda May, together.

For a while it was you and Andrew, but seen as May divorced him you’ve seen very little of him. You didn’t like him much to be honest, it wasn’t personal you just didn-don’t like shrinks. Besides he never really clicked with you anyways. So it’s just you and May or as you call her “mama May” but only when you’re alone. The day Coulson heard you call her mama he didn’t let you both live it down until you jointed S.H.I.E.L.D at 18. But he had adopted the name “Pop” long by then, only difference was you were instantly comfortable with Phil, the day you met him. Although it was-really it was an accident.

Mama May came home a few days after a mission- she wasn’t the same, something was different but there was no way of saying exactly what. Yeah she was always soft with you- like any parent figure is. But when she came back she grabbed you and didn’t let you go. You had seen her like this only once. But she saved you from being hurt- or worse by the men attacking your parents. They were ex-Shield but still situated close to May as a just in case for both Melinda and Andrew as well as your parents and yourself. You were 13 years old and you couldn’t bare to feel that helpless again. Your mom on the floor fighting off a man but losing, your dad against the wall another losing battle until May came crashing through the door. Kicking ass in the process, she hated herself for you seeing it. She couldn’t save her friends but she knew the plan.   
So from that day May took you under her wing you became driven. You became one of the smartest kids in your school, you graduated early and had an acceptance from all of the academies but you chose to be like May. You graduated the year before Ward as top of the class as expected. Operations was a field day for you, Soon Fury had you training with Black Widow herself. You and Tasha were close- some would say too close but everyone knew it was a fling but nobody questioned it. Even mama May knew better but it didn’t stop her grilling you both when she first found out, as much as she was happy her ‘kiddo’ taking life a little less seriously.

As years went on you and Natasha called off your fling and stayed friends, as she became busy with Avengering, you became busy with Coulson on the bus.  
  
The bus was your forth home in 10 years. But you felt at home here, mama and pops in the same place, the playboy you despise being there too but Fitzsimmons was a roller coaster, Fitz becoming like a brother and Jemma your best friend, then Daisy formally known as Skye at the time..talk about an emotional ride. It’s been 3 years and you’re still in the shadows of telling her how you feel about her. It’s Daisy for Christ sakes, you’ve watched her get her heart broken over and over. As much as you wanted her to be happy and you know how happy you could make her-you just can’t bring yourself to tell her how you feel. Since Jemma was swallowed up by the Monolith-it destroyed everyone and on top of that May went off the radar, something about spending time with Drew- you really don’t like that guy. Once things got more heated with Simmons gone, reaching out to Andrew was the only way you could get in touch with her but even he couldn’t point you in the right direction, you tried everything-even her parents and yet she didn’t want to be found. It destroyed you the only people you would talk to was Bobbi and Daisy. Coulson if he needed you on a mission for briefing and debriefing.

When Andrew was brought onto the team to consult on new Inhumans you avoided him like the plague. Daisy tried getting through to you but it lead to one drunken night, you cried for the first time in years- in front of her. It’s taken you 3 years to tell her and here it came.

“I just don’t get it Y/n, he was married to May and she’s like a mother to you-why can’t you talk to him?”

“Daisy, he’s a good guy but we don’t click, we just don’t. It’s been that way since I moved next to them.”

“Y/nn, please talk to me..” Moving closer to you she wrapped her arms around you, waiting for you to open up her.

So here it came, the moment you couldn’t hold it together anymore. “Daisy-I can’t work it out why did she leave? Why? I mean she’s the only one that I can talk to about this, I-i just don’t understand why…”Sobbing into her arms. Reaching her hand to move a few strands of hair off your face, drying your tears and looking you right in the eye trying to convince you it’s okay without using any words.   
“Y/nn it’s me you can tell me anything, y’know that, what’s going on bubs?”

“Daisy, I can’t talk about this, it messes a lot of things up….I can’t do that not to us-I refuse to do it.”   
Trying to pull away from the Inhuman as best you could but Daisy’s grip was too tight, she pulled you into her refusing to let you go.   
“If you think for a minute that anything would ruin us then you’re wrong. You might be May’s adoptive daughter and you might have some similarities but you can’t be that scared to say three words I want you to say.” Shock was taking over your system.   
_‘I’m dreaming..I must be.’_   
“Y/n I love you, like I love you, love you.” Taking a deep breath she continued, “May told me to be upfront and I’ve been ignoring it and avoiding you, since May left, Simmons disappearing you haven’t been the same and with me understanding my powers I didn’t want to throw it on top of you so I kept our contact to a minimum and tried to push my feelings away..I didn’t think it would work and well it didn’t…”

_‘Daisy Johnson-loves me?’, ‘DAISY LOVES ME!!! WHY AM I NOT SAYING OR DOING ANYTHING OMG, KISS HER, SAY SOMETHING NUMBNUTS!’_

Finally ignoring your head and looking at her, you lean in close, her minty breath brushing your skin-she never could resist Peppermint Schnapps, you both were inches from each other, ready to make the move-until Mac shouted about the three of us needing to head out, something about Fitz making a breakthrough and Coulson wanting us all there.

Sighing you got up, turning to leave Daisy grabbed your wrist spinning you around and pulling you into an emotion filled kiss. It left you flustered to say the least, the world stopped spinning. Well it did until she rested her forehead against yours. Smiling like an idiot you couldn’t believe it happened.

You whispered “I love you Daisy.”

_After the darkness comes the light_


	2. Chapter 2

Rushing off the Quinjet, Bobbi met you, she explained the situation- it confused you both to say the least, it terrified you more so than anything. Daisy tho? She just looked confused, it was adorable. You made a mental note of reminding her how cute she looks later, but now? Fitz needs you. Jemma needs you.  
“Fitz you can’t actually be serious? I want her back as much as you do but is it possible?” Fits was never good at telling people how he felt or what he meant in English. Although he’s like a brother to you- you didn’t have an affect on him like Jemma did. But it’s obvious why, he’s ridiculously in love with the girl, you understand how it works, Jemma asks him to jump he asks how high? It’s the same for you and Daisy, you’d do exactly the same for her as he is Jemma.  
  
“Of course I’m sure! I-I’ve studies the data I-I know what I’m doing Y/n!!” With a nod of your head Mac started the machine up, the vibrations were strong and Daisy didn’t look too good but only you seen it since you may or may not have been staring longingly, admiring your girlfriend. Her nose started bleeding again, she complained of a constant pounding in her head. After Fitz went off on one of his little nerd rants, Daisy caught on realising she could open the portal herself by quaking it. You were hesitant about it but nevertheless she ignored your concered look and decided she would do it. She reopen the portal, her powers scared a lot of people but the team found them incredible, Fitz had never been happier to have her on the team. After she managed to open it Fitz dove into the portal, everyone was freaking out. You made a direct b-line towards the portal to go after your friend but Mac dove in front of you, holding you back.  
Daisy looked weaker, wobbling slightly. The next thing you knew Daisy fell and the rock exploded. Everyone but Mac and Daisy were surrounding the hole, just holding onto hope that they were back.  
Fitz’s head appeared, pulling at the rubble looking for something-you hoped it was Jemma, you can’t keep sneaking into her room at night because you miss her.

_‘It needs to be Jemma.’  
_ _‘Please be Jemma.’_

After a few seconds you released the breath you held, a smile broke across everyone’s faces.

_‘You fucking beauty’  
_ _‘You’re finally home Jems’_

Looking over to Mac you seen Daisy covered in blood. Worry spread across you, rushing to her you helped pull her to her feet. Smiling at you both as a thank you, she leaned on you so you could all get back on the Quinjet. Taking Daisy to the medical area you assessed what little physical damage you could. She ended up with a nose bleed, you cleaned up her nose and face, the sting from the antiseptic wipes caused her nose to wrinkle and a small hiss to leave her lips. “So Simmons huh?”  
“She’s home. She’s safe. You’re home, you’re safe. My little band is nearly all back together…” You had a bad habit of trailing your eyes over everything but the person who you’re talking to when you get emotional. Right now your eyes were on Jemma’s sleeping body avoiding Daisy’s stare, she knew what you meant, she wanted to fix it but she couldn’t, so she just let you go into a world or your own.

Coulson had rules about dating people on the team. He had separate rules about each member of the team too- you and Daisy agreed to tell him after Simmons came back and was okay.  
It had been a few days, Jemma had shown signs of her old self coming back. Fitz was working in the lab, Bobbi rehabbing her knee with his careful watch, Hunter off on a mission, Mac was somewhere with Daisy on their Inhuman recruiting missions. You however had the day off, usually you’d be training with- anyone willing to or you’d be cuddled up next to Daisy talking about everything, but here you are finding yourself walking along to Jemma’s room on the off chance Fitz isn’t there too so you can talk to her- keep a sense of normality for her.

Knocking on the door you open it slightly, waving. The familiar giggles erupted in the room, confusing you.  
“Aren’t you supposed to be with Mac?” As you spoke Jemma moved over so you could sit beside her pulling her into a needed hug. You both needed this, you needed your best friend and she needed some kind of physical contact to calm her anxiety. Resting her head on your shoulder you both stared at Daisy waiting for an answer but she just smiled.  
“It’s great to see the nerds back together really but Simmons don’t hog my girlfriend.”  
  


You’ve never seen Jemma move so quickly. “Tell me everything!” Just as you were about to start Lincoln called Daisy, she rushed her goodbye to Jemma, pulling you into a quick kiss. Once she pulled away she said she had to go help him. “Come home..please, Safe!” With another kiss she whispered “Always.” Jemma squealed at how adorable it was. Clapping her hands like a 5 year old she demanded answers and all the gossip. Laughing just like always. The joy it brought you to tell your best friend first and to see her look genuinely happy made you feel all sorts. “I’m so happy for you both Y/n. I’ll be giving you both the shovel talk when she’s back okay?”  
“If that’s what you want Simmons.” Laughing with her you ended up agreeing to having a nap. You couldn’t leave her and she didn’t want you to go. You and Fitz were who she missed most- so if she could spend with you both, she’d take it in a heartbeat.

Another few days had passed. Today was hectic you woke up to Bobbi rushing through the door of Jemma’s room telling you about Andrew. Once you settled Jemma, you ran to your room and changed into tactical gear as a just incase. Coulson came rushing through the door with him on a journey. Doctors surrounded him. It was a mess, Phil told you what he knew and it was enough to set you off. You might not have liked the guy but he made May happy and you respected him. He was a good guy that didn’t deserve any of this.  
“Y/n I suggest you calm down!” Phil had you by the scruff of your jacket he walked you out of the room telling you about how you need to be calm so you can find out the real story. Just before you said anything a thud came out of nowhere. A doctor flung against the window cracking it slightly. There’s only one person who would be as angry as you right now. May.  
“And you’re telling me I need to be calm? May nearly threw the kid out the window. Deal with her.” You couldn’t deal with May right now so you walked away, bumping into Mac he pulled you into a hug.

“You okay there Y/n? Daisy said she wanted to see you.”  
“I’m fine Mac. Where is she?” He gave you the ‘Mackenzie one over’ and sent you off to Coulson’s office. “You wanna talk about it?” before you can answer her, she’s pulled into you,tears rolling down your face. She knows there’s only a few reasons you’d be upset and seen as she’s one of them she assumes its May. The look on your face was enough of an answer for her. Pulling you closer and holding you against her. You felt safe. At home. 

Word came through- Bobbi she sounded scared. You both ran out, rushing to her. May had her by the throat, fighting her. Right now May had the upper hand, jumping into the room you seen Bobbi hand May her ass.   
“MAY WHAT THE HELL?!?!!!”   
“Daisy I’ll deal with it!”, walking over to May you start to pull her out the room, she turned to Morse. “Wheels up in 20.” You walked out into the air hanger.   
“So what’s the deal May? You disappear for months and then give me 20 minutes? Where’d you go May? HUH? You come in all guns blazing and throwing Bobbi around! KNOWING SHE’S IN REHAB FOR HER KNEE AND HER LUNG ISN’T EVEN ALL THERE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING FOR GOD SAKE! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? YOU’RE FUCKING CRAZY MAY! CRAZY!” You walked closer to her but you know your boundaries.  
“You finished your rant? Good! You should do best to remember who you’re talking to young lady!” Closing the distance between you both, she’s now in your face. Giving you one of her looks. “Get out of my face Melinda, I’m giving you 2 seconds and you know I’ll flip you on your ass.” Clenching her jaw, she stood down. “You owe me explanations May. I deserve them at least, you made a promise. You broke it, you said if you’d ever break it there would be a reason!” Bobbi, Hunter and Daisy walked in, Hunter and Bobbi broke off walking right past you and May, Daisy stood watching you.

May started to walk away, grabbing her sleeve  
“It better be good May. It better be good.”


	3. Chapter 3

Everything has been going great with Daisy, thing’s were slowly going back to normal although Bobbi and May were still hunting down Ward. Jemma has been settling into life here again- she’s taking her time but she’s safe. Keeping up to the promise you and Daisy made- although half the base knows you’re dating Daisy it’s still a matter of common courtesy- Phil’s your boss and a father figure to both of you.  
“Hey pops.” Walking into his office hand in hand with Daisy. “Hey pops.”  
“Skye I’ve told you once before, you can’t call me that.” You can’t help the smile taking over your face, giggling slightly at the pair, “Pops we gotta talk about a couple things. 1- It’s Daisy not Skye remember?” Sitting at his desk, you chose to sit on the desk- something only Phil can do.   
“2- Daisy and I are dating, we having been for about 6 weeks now and we’d like a night off please?” Daisy refused to look up at either of you.   
‘Aww she’s shy! It’s so fucking cute”, ‘Now she’s blushing aww!!” Phil coughed, “I said that out loud didn’t I?...oops.” Blushing, Phil cleared his throat. Looking down at you both with the dad stare.   
“I’ll give you both the night off if you can give me 5 minutes with miss Johnson here?”   
“Oh someone’s in trouble...good luck with that and I’ll plan a date. Bye Pops, thank you!!”   
Kissing Daisy’s cheek you left, walking down the hall you passed Simmons she looked bored, lost even, her little nose crinkle had stayed permanent on her face. You felt for her, you wanted to make things as normal as you could for her but you didn’t know how, if you could take it away you would. Picking up your pace you stood in front of her with a nervous smile.  
“Jems?” Catching the girls attention she perked up. “Yes Y/n?”  
“I need your help with something non-Shield related any chance you could lend a hand?” Her smile only got bigger.  
“I believe we have a code Daisy?” Blushing you nodded. “Then let's get to it!”

After hours of preparation and finally stealing Daisy away from Fitz, you went on your date. Simple and effective if you did say so yourself. Bar, dinner, a stroll back to HQ and a dance party courtesy of Jemma. Or at least that was the plan until some smartass tried to flirt with Daisy at the bar and his buddy tried to steal your wallet and cells. You both got called back immediately because the poor dudes ended up with a broken nose, jaw and fingers- if it hadn't been for Daisy you probably would've broke more bones.  
“Coulson isn’t happy about what happened….you’re in trouble- like deep trouble..Y/nn I tried to hold him off but he’s really pissed.” Fitz was trying to keep up with you both but you were pissed, if there was one thing you got from May it was her temper. Someone tried to rob your girlfriend in front of you, what where you supposed to do? Thanking him, you stormed into his office.  
“You best have a good excuse for pulling me out on my night off Pops.” Turning all he said was, “Explain.”  
“Two men, thought they’d be smart and try to rob us, I caught one reaching into my bag and the other trying to reach into Daisy’s pocket, whilst thinking he was smart trying to flirt with her, so I did what ma taught me to. What you taught me to. Protect the people, defend yourself. Poor dudes didn’t think I’d break their bones but dad always said teach ‘em a lesson.” His face never changed, he was poppa bear and he was a pissed poppa bear.   
“You are so like May and your parents it’s crazy. Go back to Daisy but do not leave the base am I clear?” Smiling smugly like your mom taught you, “Thank you sir, no promises Pops.”  
Daisy was waiting you outside his office, face in her tablet looking at her usual specs, it’s technically your night off and you felt like messing with her a little. “I didn’t think I’d be escorted by you- not gonna lie it hurts that it’s you that’s taking me to containment…”  
“I’m taking you where?” Her eyes widened, her smirk gone. All of it replaced with worry, until she seen your face crack and take off running down the hall,   
“You little shit!” Cutting off at the training room/rehab/lounge area and hiding behind a pillar. “Y/n, come on I just wanna talk…”, “Liar you wanna get me on the ground so you can get revenge. I’m not coming out.”   
This little game went on for about 5 minutes until she jumped on you. You both had a little roll around on the mats, laughing, kissing, more laughing until Jemma came in. “Sorry to interrupt but I was hoping on a run down of my handy work planning the date with Y/n?”   
“Of course Simmons come on over and you can join our little mess around.” Wiggling her eyebrows just to add to her pun, “Daisy? Shut up.” The night ended with the three of you laughing.  
  


Daisy was strolling down the hall when she ran into you talking to Jemma about learning some new languages. She of course thought it was amazing and started rambling on about how we should all do it although she thinks learning American-English was enough for her, laughing with her you agreed.  
“Why is it every time I run into you two it’s nerd central?”   
“Why is it every time me and Jems talk about anything you call us nerds? Jemma I get because she’s little miss brain box but me? I don’t get it babe.” Leaning her head on your shoulder, grabbing your hand and playing with your fingers- a habit you’ve learned she has, mostly when she misses you and doesn’t want to say directly or if she just wants to feel close.  
“I’ll leave you both to it but, girls night? Bobbi’s supposed to be back tonight and she needs to see mini May’s soft side.” Both of them started smirking at you.  
“Ugh! Okay fine! A girls night sounds great but I gotta deal with something first...May and I have to talk about somethings.” Jemma gave you a sympathetic smile. "Okay then girls night tonight!" You had grown quiet, both simmons and Daisy were getting into deep conversation about the plans for tonight.  
Anxiety started to crawl over you. The thought of finally confronting May had only just set in, you decided you needed to get some air.  
Walking away from them you kept your head low, the thoughts of talking to May were swirling around your head. Next thing you know there's a small tap on your shoulder, Daisy.  
“Come to do your check over to make sure I’m really alright Johnson?” She gave you a small smile. Kissing your cheek, she grabbed your hands entwining your fingers, pulling you closer, she kissed your forehead, your nose, before she could kiss you again you froze, you weren’t calm. They cleared their throat catching Daisy’s attention, if you thought you froze quickly, she was another story, turning between you both, trying to find words but failing. She took one last look at you, you took one last look at her before pulling her into you, closer if it was possible. Few things scare you and this moment makes you shake more than Daisy shakes the planet...you knew this day would come. Clearing their throat, trying to stare you both down only succeeding with your girlfriend, they finally spoke.  
“So are you going to tell me why you’re kissing my daughter like that Johnson?”


	4. Chapter 4

“I think we’d rather wait Ma, ya’know since you owe me answers?”   
Standing in front of Daisy as a just in case measure, sure she has powers but she means the world to you and you won’t let anyone or anything hurt her- physically, emotionally, mentally or verbally- if it means going toe to toe with mama May then you would.  
  
“Where’s Andrew?” ' _Typical'.  
_ “He’s evaluating an Inhuman recruit.” As panic washed over her features, she took off heading towards the air hanger. Turning to your girlfriend, “I’m going with her. I’ve never seen her worried before not like this.” You were about to walk away, she grabbed your jacket sleeve, pulling you back, “Come home to me Y/n.”   
You’ve kissed Daisy far too many times to keep track but this was different, you poured every ounce of emotion into this. Pulling away, kissing her forehead whispering, “Always.” With that you ran after May.  
  
You’ve been on a million and one missions with May but this was different- it’s personal, she informed you of the information she had received, it confused you as to why Andrew of all people would be a threat to anyone but the gaze May held gave you enough reason to believe it. Setting coordinates you took off admittedly you love flying with May but this wasn’t your May, she was rushed-no time for strapping in.   
Arriving at the facility, you knew the plan, tail May. Once Joey was out escorted by two S.H.I.E.L.D agents, you crept to the door, listening to everything as best you could trying to make sense of it, until gunshots were fired. You wanted to bust in but May gave you direct orders, rushing to the Quinjet you radioed HQ making sure they knew the drill. Coulson ordered you to follow them as best you could. ' _Keep May safe'_.   
  
Everything was knocking you out of whack emotions, instructions and shock. Andrew was Inhuman. He took May- it doesn't make sense. You walked into the building to find May being carried over his shoulders, he knew he was being followed you could see it in his body language but there was no way you’d be able to stay hidden much longer, May was unconscious and it was his fault. Creeping closer Andrew was no longer in sight. Everything went black.  
  
The next thing you knew you were strapped to the other side of a metal canister. “May? May? MAMA? MAY!!?”   
' _Nothing? Are you fucking kidding me? She got iced didn’t she? Fucking hell.'_ It’s quiet...really quiet.   
“Y/n you aren’t supposed to be here!” '  
 _Oh here we go, shut up Drew.'_  
“I’m not supposed to be here? Think May’s gonna be happy that you’ve kidnapped us?!” Every move hurt you, your restraints were too tight but you've been in worse situations.  
“Andrew why are you doing this?”   
_'MOM! Thank god.'_  
“Mama! Thank god.” Shock took over May’s face then she snapped something wasn’t right.  
“Drew you have five seconds to tell me why my daughter is restrained. Never mind me. Why? You had no right to even try. I swear to god I’m going to kick your ass for this. Y/N?! Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

Of course she would worry about you at this time, like she said you’re her daughter. “Ma I’m fine, pissed but fine.” Movement in the corner caught your eye. Pops.  
After Coulson arrived, Lincoln was hot on his tail, to say he had a spark loose would be an understatement. Lash took off running, again with Sparky on his tail. Coulson threw May the keys. He cut you free passing you your coms. Rushing to  May you helped her up whilst Coulson went after the Inhumans.  
“Ma you okay?”   
“No, are you sure you’re okay?” She gave you a once over, her hands rushing all over your face, pulling them through your hair and down your arms. She inspected your wrists- just to be on the safe side.  
“Y/n, can you hear me? We’re all here but I lost Lincoln..are you okay?” You released a breath- you had no idea you were holding.  
“Daisy, babe? I’m here, I’m okay. I have May. Coulson is after Lincoln, he went after Lash. We’re following them now.” Sighing she responded “Come home Y/n.”   
“Always.” Leading May through the door you grabbed your gun, both of you splitting to take each side of the layout. You hear a cry, rushing to it. Before you could jump over the edge to help miss Price, Daisy saved her. Following Coulson down you ran right to her. Price was fine,  
Daisy looked at you, her eyes trailing over you to make sure you were physically fine, smiling once she finished her lingering check over. Everyone rushed to find Lash and Lincoln.

When everyone got to the top floor what you seen shocked you. May with a gun and no Andrew or Lash about.   
“Ma, what happened?” She just looked at you.   
Coulson wouldn’t let you go further, stepping in he helped her onto the bus. Miss Price was talking to May, you wanted desperately to be there but May said no. Daisy was allowed to way in but you were sent to the corner. You caught May agreeing to something as Daisy made her way over to you.  
“Gel matrix? Is she actually doing it?” Daisy just hugged you, there was nothing she could say or do to make it better apart from hold you.   
“Why can’t she just talk to me?”  
“I don’t know babygirl but I’m here, when we get back we’ll have some down time, we need it. Okay?” Nodding to agree, today took it out of you pretty bad. As you begin to get comfortable Phil began his lecture. You’d usually drown him out by focusing on Daisy but it seemed like sleep would rather take you over than anything else.

You woke up to Daisy changing out of her suit, smiling away to herself, she looked effortlessly gorgeous.  
“You're a true beauty and I’m lucky getting to wake up to you.” She was wearing one of your shirts looking utterly stunning, her hair in a messy bun, her features soft and her smile could melt away any of your worries.  
Daisy Johnson is flawless.   
“Seems like somebody needed to nap, I had to carry you here. It was sooo difficult to not wake you up but today’s been tough and long, so I thought I’d steal my favourite persons clothes and jump into their bed and cuddle with them until they woke up.”   
Straddling your hips, leaning over you she whispered, “You messed up my plan Y/n, now what are we going to do?” Smirking, she leaned in kissing you, softly. As she got more comfortable on top of you the kiss got more heated, grinding against you, she started kissing your neck biting softly- enough to leave little marks but not to cause other people to question.   
She bit on your soft spot leaving you weak.  
“Da-Daisy...please.” She looked you in the eye. “Are you begging Y/n?"  
She bit you again slightly harder, she bucked against you, she left you breathless on most occasions but right now you’re speechless.   
“Babygirl I asked you a question.” She stopped, causing a whimper to leave you, “Are you begging?”   
  
“Yes…’ Grinning she bit your ear whispering "I love you." Before continuing her assault on your neck.


	5. Chapter 5

A knocking woke you up- _why is someone waking me up at 3am?_ , sitting up throwing on the first shirt you seen. Cracking the door open you seen May. She looked exhausted, “Ma are you okay?” She wrapped her arms around you for the first time in months. _I miss this..  
_  
“I’m sorry.. I left you, I’m sorry I broke a promise and gave you the cold shoulder.. I’m sorry Y/n.” May never cries- well she cries but she never sobs. “Y/n… I can’t say anything to make it better, but I can’t lose you too not after today…”  
“Ma I’m not going anywhere, I’m here.” Pulling her closer you just held her, falling into a comfortable silence.   
“Wanna get some coffee and just talk for a bit like we used to ma?” Smiling she replied “I’ll meet you in the lounge. You got up and changed into some work out gear knowing that you had to get up at 5 to start your training. Kissing Daisy’s forehead you wrote her a little note to say what time you got up and where you were if she woke up, taking her hoodie with you, you shut the door and meeting May with 2 cups of coffee in her hands, “So, you and Daisy huh?” Taking a mug from her you smiled, “It happened mama, I’m happy, she’s amazing, adorable, she’s everything. I love her ma.”   
“I’m glad your happy Y/n. She’s treating you right?” _I missed her_ _  
_“She can’t treat me any better.”  
“Then I guess we should have a proper dinner.” Erupting into laughter,  
“I’m not eating anything you attempt to cook mama, if we’re going to do dinner then we’ll order in or something.”  
“I’m not that bad!” This in turn caused you both to start laughing harder, “Yeah sure, I don’t think everyone wants microwave food.” She pushed you slightly. “I missed you mama.” She pulled your head down onto her shoulder, kissing your hairline “I missed you too kiddo.”  
  
“It’s going on 5am, I gotta start training...you up for a round?”   
“Take you on in a few rounds sure, I’ll kick that ass of yours kiddo.” Flipping over the sofa you were ready to go, “Come on ma, surely you don’t think that I’ll go easy on you? Giving that y’know I’m younger...quicker.” _And now I’m on the mat...gotta stop getting cocky._ _  
_“You aren’t actually getting your ass handed to you by May are you?”  
“Daisy?” _Flip her down Y/n your girlfriend’s watching_ , “Come on kiddo you aren’t going to show off? That’s not like you.” Grabbing May’s wrist you flipped her on her back, getting on top of her pushing her wrists down, locking her knees under you thighs. “You wanna end it here? I promised someone breakfast.”   
“May join us?”  
“Yeah mama May please? It would be great for us all?” Smiling she agreed. “We’ll get you at the car in 20? I’ll get a shower and change, you both good with that?” Nodding you reached out to May helping her up. _Today’s gonna be a good day._  
  


A few days had passed. Rosalind had invited Phil to dinner. You knew about them being together and it freaked you out- but your glad Phil has someone now. When the text came through saying Coulson needed extraction you grabbed Mack, jumping into the SUV you both drove to Rosalind’s home. “Mack drive faster!” You constantly checked the windows to see if you were being tailed, it didn’t help you keep calm at all. Reaching the location you see Phil throwing the door open you took a shot to your arm before you shot the guy, Coulson jumped into the back along beside you, as soon as he was in Mack sped off, holding your arm, you applied pressure to the wound. You pulled up to the base, following him into the lounge room, trying to follow him up to his office, May grabbed your arm causing you to cry out. Daisy rushed over to you, examining your arm. Thuds came from his office, sharing a look with May. Daisy took you to see Jemma, whilst she patched you up Coulson called Fitz up to the interrogation room. May said he wanted all team members from the bus to tell him everything they knew about Ward. When your time came, you sat opposite him, the man you seen as a father looked broken. He asked questions and you answered them as honestly as you could.  
“Why didn’t you like him Y/n?” You took a deep breath, “Honestly? It was more jealousy than anything. He had Daisy falling at his feet, Jemma too, Fitz seen him as a brother and May slept with him. I was jealous more than anything. He didn’t like me- we didn’t like each other ever since the academy. He wanted to be the best but I was just better. I finished a year early, I had the best jobs, I had you and May. I had everything he didn’t. I got the better assignments. I was Romanoff and Barton's right hand and sleeping with Romanoff at the time too. He hated me. I hated him, when we joined the team he had to be better at everything, jumping out the plane for Jemma, being Daisy’s S.O. I kept clear of him until you told me to fight.”  
  
After everyone was debriefed on all the objectives of the mission you split into teams- Daisy made you promise you’d be safe, there was no time for you both to do your thing but you still sent her a text saying _‘Always’_ you went with Coulson, Morse and Hunter to find Ward. Hunter and Coulson were out for blood, you and Bobbi on the other hand were there to stop them dying. You had no idea what their game plan was until Coulson dragged a dude onto the Quinjet. Then you realised what he was doing. It was Ward’s brother. He called Ward. You didn’t recognise him anymore. You understood why he was being like this but you never thought you’d see it. Keeping quiet you kept to yourself until Ward called back, Bobbi put a trace on his call, it lead you to the location of Fitzsimmons. Everything in you was going crazy, you were going to kill Ward for what he did to your friends.   
Pulling into the airspace you flew just over the castle, watching the monitor you were thinking irrationally. Coulson grabbed a parachute to jump off the plane, “Pop’s don’t do it.” Before you could stop him Hunter grabbed a parashoot, HYDRA was trying to blow you out the sky. Then all you heard was Hunter. “Coulson wait!”   
_He jumped. HE JUMPED. Ma’s going to kill me._ Bobbi and Hunter were frozen, you were lost. _Why? Why Pops? It’s a death trap._ “Radio May- someone fucking radio May!” Bobbi ran to make the call, you docked onto the Zephyr, Mack greeted you, you remained silent. Shock settled in. Hunter and Bobbi explained the situation whilst you got up to the surveillance area. Daisy and May were there. Mack split everyone up-again- into two teams. Daisy looked over the plans to find a back door. Anger was pumping through your veins. Everyone went through the old water pipes. Mack, Bobbi and Hunter split leaving you, Daisy, Lincoln, Joey and mama May. Knocking out some guards before May had the chance, she and Daisy shared a look. You were out for blood and didn’t care who you’d get it from-pop's was gone and when he came back you'd give him an earful! Lincoln fried the electrics, this made it easier for you all to move. Daisy took the ‘Power Rangers’ whilst you and May split looking for Jemma and Fitz.  
 _Bring them home Y/n._   
Knocking a few guards out, you ran into Jemma. She told you about Andrew, May caught up to you. Radioing Daisy she let her know Jemma was safe. Mack and the love birds got into the building. Finally meeting up with Mack and the others, you found your way into the area where the portal was, the timer was ticking for the portal to reopen. Coulson and Fitz were on the other side, you kept beating yourself up for not being quick enough to stop him.  
May went after Andrew or Lash- she refused to let you come with. When she came back she shared the news of the Inhumans that Lash killed. Mack then made the call of making everyone leave. Of course you all argued but Daisy stayed- only because she can hold the portal open if it’s needed. Mack then ordered May to blow the castle up with all the missiles on the plane. Anxiety filled you, everything was a mess- a mess you could’ve prevented.  
 _I shouldn’t have let him leave. I should’ve jumped with him. Why wasn’t I quick enough?  
_ Everyone was made to leave. Mack said if they didn’t make it then May would be the new Director. The building wobbled again. Sharing one last look with Daisy. You got dragged out by Lincoln, you made it difficult but Joey helped him taking you back onto the Zephyr 1 all you could do was wait.

Waiting. Time ticking by slowly. Emotions were intense. May called for the weapons system to be ready- only adding to your anxiety. _A field agent with anxiety...how did you get through the academy?_ You were losing hope when Mack called for the weapons to be fired. You choked on a sob when he asked for the doors to be opened May held you as you cried in her arms, as the containment module came up Daisy was the first off a relieved look on her face. Once she made eye contact with you she pulled you into her, you kissed everywhere you could- trying to avoid her cuts and bruises the only words you shared were “I love you.”

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Since the last mission you haven’t left Daisy’s side refusing to let her out of your site. May was the same with Coulson. Fear consumed you- it forced you to sit out a few missions. Jemma knew how you felt and tried her best to help you, she prescribed a few days rest for you and watched you work out just to make sure you weren’t over doing it. She tried everything you could think of. This year has been a killer for you between May taking off out of nowhere, Andrew turning into Lash, losing Jemma, Fitz taking off to find leads, Fitzsimmons being kidnapped, watching Coulson jump out the Quinjet and yet you knew this was only the start.  
Jemma finally let you go back to field work- not that she had much choice. You trained harder. Pushing to protect your family. Daisy trained harder too- pushing herself and training Lincoln. You rarely seen her except from when she crawls into your bed. She’s basically moved into your room- not that you mind.   
  
The last mission lead to you all saying goodbye to Bobbi and Hunter. Bobbi was like a sister to you, it killed you saying good bye. Hunter however- less painful, but it still hurt you to see him go. Knowing you can’t physically say or do anything since they’ve been exonerated from the team.   
Coulson made all of you go to the bar and buy them a drink. Daisy held your hand the whole time you were there, squeezing it every time you sighed. “I love you, y’know that?” Smiling she kissed your cheek. It was your time to toast your friends, Bobbi could only smile- her eyes filling more with tears. Hunter downed his in one. You and Daisy clinked your glasses together taking the shots.   
You left shortly after Fitzsimmons did, May followed you out. Mack was the last to leave, He was taking it terribly. A few days passed and he wasn't the same- just putting on a brave face for everyone.  
  
Hiding away in your room talking about anything with Daisy, you both wanted to spend some time with each other, talking about anything and everything. “I want a loft apartment.” Taking her by surprise, “I always assumed you’d want an apartment- like Monica and Chandler.” Laughter erupted in the room. “I’m really not that obsessed with Friends babe.” She pushed you over laughing harder than before, “Yes you are! Don’t even try to lie to me.” She fell beside you, as your laughter died down she just looked at you, “Whatcha doin’ brown eyes?” She blushed at the name- usually she’s the one calling by the colour of your eyes or your clothes, she thought it was cute the way you blush when she openly flirts and comments with you in front of anyone. “I- my love am admiring a piece of art. It’s priceless and it’s all mine.” As she was leaning in, Jemma came rushing through the door freaking out.  
“Y/N, DAISY! COULSON NEEDS US NOW!” Jemma took off running to him, when we reached the lounge room, Lincoln and the others were awaiting the three of you, “There’s a situation...Daisy, do you know that man?” A news report was playing of a man talking about how he needs to speak to a Daisy Johnson, alarm bells were flashing, “Daisy?” She looked confused “I’ve never seen that man before in my life...how does he know my name?”   
“I’m sure there’s an explanation.”   
“We’re flying out in 20.” Everyone bar Lincoln, Daisy and yourself left the table, “Babe? It’s going to be okay, I promise.”  
“How can you say that? Y/n, you don’t know anything you can’t see the future can you?”   
“Lincoln, I suggest you watch your tone, I’m trying to help her calm down.” Stepping closer to you, his body tensed.  
“Or what Y/n? What are you going to do? She’s not going to be calm if she’s freaking out. Is she?”   
“Listen Sparky, I don’t think you getting all up in my face is going to help my girlfriend calm down. She wouldn’t want to see you on your ass. Now I’m giving you to the count of 3 to move or your ass will be handed to you in a neat little pile am I clear Sparky?” You placed your hand on his shoulder before you could push him Daisy grabbed your hand. “Arguing doesn’t help calm me down y’know.”   
“Best get going Coulson wants you guys on the jet.”  
“Aren’t you coming? I need you there with me Y/n.” Before you could answer she had stormed out the room. “DAISY WAIT!!”

“If you aren’t going to be there then why should I wait?” Grabbing her face you made her look at you. “Daisy, of course I’m coming with you. Do you really think I would let you go out there without me? Someone you don’t know is asking for you on national TV for Christ sake, it could be a trap and I’d rather be there to take out any threats before they even get an inch close you.” Resting your forehead against hers, “I can’t lose you Daisy- I love you too much too even think about it.” Your eyes were closed trying to calm yourself down. She leaned up, kissing you softly- just like the first time. “I love you too Y/n.”  
  
Arriving at the scene you escorted Daisy to the man looking for her, he told you both what he saw, he spoke about an attack as he finished HYDRA attacked. The man died right in front of your eyes only then it clicked. Daisy had already took off running towards the homeless man, “He’s an Inhuman! HE’S INHUMAN!”  
“DAISY NO!” She grabbed his hand and froze. “DAISY!!” Phil stood in front of you stopping you from running to her, you were crawling all over him, kicking and screaming, crying for Daisy. She fell to ground catching Coulson off guard you ran to her, your hands all over her face, pushing her hair out of the way trying to reassure yourself she was okay. “Daisy? Daisy it’s okay. It’s okay I’m here. You’re safe. Babe you’re safe I promise.”   
She’s shaking like a leaf, you pick her up and carry her bridal style over to the car. She refused to talk, she just kept repeating your name over and over, any time you moved she tightened her grip. You’ve never seen her like this. Whispering sweet nothings in her ear just to help her calm down. “Daisy, babe I’m here.” She finally fell asleep in your arms, she only stirred when the cars stopped outside the base.   
Carrying her to your room you lay her on the bed, Coulson came by you gave him specific instructions to let Daisy rest for a while. “I don’t care pops she’s not leaving this room until tomorrow.”  
“With all due respect Y/n she needs to debrief me.”  
“With all due respect Sir. I. Said. No!” Sighing in defeat he left.  
Crawling beside your girlfriend, holding her close. _  
_ _She’s safe Y/n. She’s in your arms- she’s safe._


	7. Chapter 7

Worry had been swirling around you since you got back from the mission. Daisy still hadn’t woke up- you were ready to walk out and make Simmons do some tests just to be on the safe side. As you moved from the bottom of your bed, deciding against going to make Jemma test Daisy, you chose to start doing some push ups- they always helped you keep a clear head. Not knowing what scared Daisy was killing you, this in turn caused you to start over doing it with your push ups.   
Stopping you decided you might as well get a work out in. You started doing some sit ups when Daisy woke up in a panic “He shot me.” Whispering “….he shot me”, rushing to her side of the bed you pulled her into a hug. She was confused at first then realised it wasn’t real, “Y/n?” her voice was weak, she looked fragile.  
“Daisy babe I’m here it’s okay. Shhh. I’m here it’s okay.” She sat and cried in your arms, once she settled, you wiped her tears. “Y/n-I need to talk to the team it’s important.”   
“Daisy you need to slow down okay? You collapsed after whatever happened. We’ll go to the team but slowly.” She nodded, letting you get off the bed first, you reached your hand out for her to take, she started smiling, tilting her head she asked, “How did I get from the alley to here? I remember you picking me up and taking me to the car but I don’t remember anything else.” Pulling her to her feet you shook your head- Daisy loves when you get protective, she loves you taking care of her more than anything. “You refused to move from my arms babe, the slightest flinch and you tighten your grip, you eventually fell asleep. So I carried you from the car to here because I didn’t want to wake you.” Smiling she signaled for you to spin around, when you did she jumped on your back. Laughing at your girlfriend you secured her by holding her thighs. “Where to miss Johnson?”    
“Oh miss Johnson huh? Sounds good coming from you babe.” She started laughing causing the smile on your face to get bigger. “Of course it does Daisy, everything sounds good coming from me.” You replied cockily. She leaned down to your ear whispering “I know it does, especially when I make you say everything I want you to.” She bit your ear making you groan. She tapped your head ordering you to find Coulson and gather the team.   
  
With Daisy on your back you called for everyone to meet in the lounge. “Y/n are you going to put her down or?” Daisy answered for you by shaking her head. “Well I’m glad to see you’re feeling better Daisy.”    
“What did you need us for? You came running down the corridor with Tremors on your back I thought something was wrong but seen as she’s laughing- what’s going on?” This was when she decided to jump off your back, she kissed your cheek, standing at the side of you she began explaining what happened. Everyone was in shock. “So you mean to tell me that pops shoots you? That’s why you woke up mumbling he shot you?” Looking from Daisy to Coulson your body tensed. “I wouldn’t shoot her Y/n you know that.”   
“It’s a vision that could change Y/n if Coulson had to shoot me there would be a reason.” Wrapping her arms around your waist, you calmed down. “If we could find a way for Daisy not to go into the room then maybe we can stop it. May and Y/n were the only two you didn’t mention- May could go instead, Y/n you can stay and keep Daisy company.” Nodding everyone agreed. The room was set up to exactly how Daisy had seen it in her vision, we went through 4 tries until May managed to beat the time.   


As everyone was getting ready to roll out, Coulson and May stood opposite of you and Daisy wishing them the best, you hugged May tighter than you have done in the last few weeks.  
“You better be safe- you too pops.” As May pulled away the base doors opened revealing Andrew and a few guards. Shock took over May’s face, you were just confused. “Andrew?”  
“I’m turning into Lash May...I came to say goodbye.” You and May had turned to look at eachother then back at Andrew. “I can’t believe I’m about to say this but May can’t go.” The way May snapped round to confront Phil made you panic. Turning to Daisy you could see the gears turning in her head. Before you could stop her she had already said she was going. “Are you crazy?”, she hugged you tight. “Come. Home.” She nodded quickly, kissing your cheek, “Always Y/n.” You waited until she was out of sight before you released your breath, May placed her hand on your shoulder squeezing it. “Let’s go see Andrew, she’ll be okay Y/n.” All you could do was hope May was right.  
  
Walking into Andrew’s containment room you sat beside May. “I’m glad you’re both here.” As the time went on you spent it reminiscing about how things were before he turned to you, 

“Y/n I am so proud of you and I know your parents are too. I couldn’t be happier to have seen you grow into an incredible woman. Daisy is one lucky girl. Promise me you’ll look after May and yourself when I turn I might not be able to protect you the same. I love you so much kiddo.” Tears were rolling down your face, you knew you’d be saying goodbye but it had only just set in. Hugging him tightly you cried in his arms. “I love you too paps.” 

May and Andrew smiled- you hadn’t called him that in years. He turned to May giving her a speech on how he still loves her before he started choking, he rushed into the containment module. You and May followed, tears rolling down your faces, with one arm wrapped around her shoulder and one around your waist you both held up your hands to the window, Andrew did the same before turning into Lash. Crying his name over and over you were pulled out the room by the agents that brought Andrew in, you knew the drill and protocols but it didn’t mean it didn’t make your heart break seeing May look so broken.  
  
It had been a few hours since Andrew had changed over and the team radioed they would be on their way back. You fell asleep waiting with May, the emotions you felt were too much for you to handle today. You heard Phil’s voice he was trying to wake you, your eyes fluttered open, you were greeted with May and Phil. Panic and worry shot through you, bouncing up off the sofa you kept looking between them, “Where’s Daisy?” Phil pointed behind you, sure enough there she was standing against the door frame, her arms folded over her chest, leaning on one leg, bruises littered over her face and a few cuts, her hair was messy but her smile was only growing. You ran over to her, picking her up and spinning around, she started laughing, slowly you came to a stop, her body sliding down yours until she was face to face with you, holding her tightly, brushing your nose against hers.   
‘ __Finally she’s home.’  
You connected your lips, pouring every emotion you could into this one kiss, her hands on your face trying to hold you in place. You broke the kiss off when you felt her wipe her thumb over your cheek, the other under your eye, tears kept flowing from both of you. You pulled her closer if it was possible.  
“You came home.”   
“I’ll always come to you.” Sobbing into her shoulder, she held you tighter.


	8. Chapter 8

You woke up sweating, freaking out. Daisy. Where’s Daisy. Your rooms dark, everything is a mess. You feel cold and bloods dripping from you. “Bubs wake up.”  
“Y/n.”  
“Babygirl please wake up”  
“Y/N WAKE UP!!!” Jolting upright you see a dim light out your left eye, turning to the source you see Daisy’s face, sighing in relief. She’s here it’s okay. “Baby, you need to talk to me it’s okay. It’s just a dream.”   
It had been a few days. You’ve had three nights full of the same nightmare- Daisy dying. Nothing you could do could stop it from happening. Daisy had told you about her other vision, this had been the cause of your nightmares. Ever since you both got together you experienced more fear and anxiety than usual- but it’s also coming up to the anniversary of your parents death. On top of it all Ward’s body is holding an alien.  
'Of course in my line of work we gotta think of the impossible why wouldn’t the playboy’s body be taken over?'  
Something had been off with Daisy for a little while, maybe it was the shock? Maybe she’s just not feeling 100%.

You got called out on a mission. Daisy and Lincoln went to find out more about the Inhuman that’s taken over Ward’s body. You called in to Daisy telling her about the hijacking of the plane. She was worried, you faintly hear her calling your name but the darkness took over.   
Jemma and Fitz helped you into a closet- you were hurt but not terribly.  
 _'What's new there?'_  
“Daisy..” You bit your lip trying to hold it together, May had been hurt so you focus your energy on trying to help Simmons.   
“Fitz are you trying to gas them?”  
“Not trying Y/n going to.”   
_'That’s my boy Fitzy_.'  
A knocking came at the door, Mack opened it revealing a small Hispanic woman- you hadn’t met before. You seen Daisy, running over to her she gave you a once over to make sure you were alright.   
  
When everyone got back to base you were introduced to Yo-yo. Coulson asked you to help Jemma check everyone over- kissing Daisy’s cheek you left her in the locker room, everyone started teasing her about her blushing. Before you left you turned to Lincoln, “Thank you for today Sparky.” He smiled. It’s the first time you both actually got along.   
Jemma, looked surprised to see you, you explained Coulson’s orders and she began joking about how you both used to be the nurses on the bus. “Oh Simmons you were a real Nightingale.” Fitz started laughing, “I’m gonna go sit with May for a bit- just incase Coulson comes looking.”  
Walking into the med bay, you sat next to May, “Well mama I gotta say you look fabulous.”   
She flipped you for your comment. Not too long later Yoyo, Lincoln and Daisy were talking about the base being on lockdown. Ignoring it because it was a security measure- you had the head of HYDRA after all. May was as stubborn as ever, refusing her pain meds. Lincoln then walked away leaving you with May and Daisy, Daisy had expressed her concerns about Coulson which intrigued you slightly- he never lies to her, to any of the three of you. May brushed it off quickly, she asked you to meet her in your shared room. Agreeing you waited til she left. “Mama? What are you thinking?”  
“Follow her and make sure she doesn’t do anything.” Getting up you nodded, before you could get to your room Mack called you to Coulson’s office. Walking in you smirked at May, Phil gave her a disapproving look. Mack explained the situation- then it went dark.  
  
An explosion went off running to the rouble you seen Jemma on the floor you helped her to her feet. She had a nasty gash on her arm, Fitz look her to get patched up, you helped Coulson try to convince Daisy and Lincoln into the lounge area, but she wasn’t buying it. “Are you going to lie to me too?” She got closer to you, pleading you to answer her, two minutes later the four of them rushed into the lounge room. “Pops, we need to get them to containment.” He nodded, agreeing with you, “I’ll meet them down there, you make sure the containment rooms are ready.” Already you started walking off you called back, “Yes sir.”  
You felt Daisy quake- you assumed the worst running to the room to see Lincoln passed out, escorting the other three into their rooms, Jemma followed close behind to take some samples. Coulson opted to go see Daisy to talk. You were under strict instruction to stay upstairs until he said it was okay. You were allowed into the module but not the room. “I love you Y/n. I’m sorry for all of this.” You leaned your hand up to the glass, doing the same on her side you whispered back, “I love you too Daisy.” You walked outside, Coulson took you up to the lounge room, May poured you a glass of whiskey, she refilled hers.. Phil paced around the table. “I just want her to be-” Before you could finish the sentence th based started to shake, there’s only one person who can do that.   
  
You’ve never ran this fast, pushing any agents out the way. When you got the the hanger doors you tried to open them with not luck you pounded on the door, “DAISY! DAISY!”, “NO! DAISY!” Repeating yourself over and over, punching and kicking the door, nothing came of your noise. By the time Phil reached you, you punched the door one last time, something cracked. He pulled you into him, you sobbed in pain. The roof came down on you both.  
  
You woke up in Mack’s arms. Lincoln examined your hand “Y/n it’s broken, why would you punch the door?”  
He took you onto the Zephyr, May ran over to check on you. Mack was blaming himself, you knew what he meant but out of everyone you should’ve known. She’s your girlfriend after all.   
“I should’ve known!”   
Attempting to punch something again Mack pulled you into him, you cried in his arms. Everyone tried to calm you down but it didn’t work. You were trying to wrap your head around it. Jemma requested that you accompany them. You couldn’t say no to your best friend, you grabbed what you could, including Daisy’s hoodie.   
  
_'She’s still my Daisy.'_  
  
It was all you could say to keep yourself from cracking. When Mack asked you how you were you just nodded, words are too difficult right now.  
Your own girlfriend had just brought down the base on top of you.  
It was a bit much.  
You eventually found Dr Radcliffe, you and Fitzsimmons went in undercover presenting yourself as their bodyguard. Eventually the three of you were let in to meet Dr Radcliffe, some commotion started happening, you called Mack into extract Jemma, you would extract Fitz, until the familiar vibrations came through the building, the doors blew off their hinges. She stopped in her tracks when she seen you, she looked like she didn’t want to hurt you- like she was fighting herself.   
Instead she grabbed Radcliffe, she tired to push you out of the way, but you spun her around. You fought for a good 5 minutes, until she used her powers to hold you and Fitz by the throat.  
“I finally have a family.”  
Fitz tried to speak but she was too strong. “Daisy we’re your family. I love you.” She turned to you, looking you right in the eye she told you to stay away threatening to hurt all of the team if you didn’t stop. “Daisy..” she finally let you both, she wiped away your tears and pressed her forehead against yours- then she was gone. Your heart was broke, you wanted to believe she was still in there, she wouldn’t have done what she did if she wasn’t. Grabbing Fitz you ran out the club, getting to the hotel room, you went with Mack to the Quinjet.  
Coulson refused to let you go onto another mission until your were better- mentally and emotionally so you were on house arrest after everyone’s run in with the Cree- everyone thought it pushed you over the edge.  
  
You regularly visited Lincoln, developing a decent friendship with him. He worked out a plan after Daisy called him, to say you were worried would be an understatement. But you trusted the plan. Praying it worked. “Hey Sparky- do you think she’ll be okay?” He pulled you into a hug, “Of course I do, she’s a fighter.”   
_'She’s a fighter.'_  
Jemma explained the whole situation from how Hive’s sway works to his plan. Everyone- well nearly everyone- was in on the plan. Poor Mack got his ass kicked. Lash was on the Quinjet, this was the plan: attempt to take out Hive or at least save Daisy.   
“Jems…is it going to work?”   
“I can’t say for a definite but I’m hoping it does.” You watched as the Quinjet took off. Everyone crowded around Mack, when May came back with Lincoln. He smiled. “Oh thank fuck.” Talbot looked at you disturbed by it all. You then gave everyone the rundown of the plan. Talbot was pissed- with reason of course but still pissed. The tension was high, you could cut it with a knife until you heard her voice.

“I’m coming home.”

Two agents brought her in. Everyone was waiting for her at the door. You wanted to be sure it was her. You hid at the door frame of the lab, when she looked up and her eyes met yours, tears started rolling down her face, she choked out your name. Tears kept falling, every step you took closer to her was like a pounding in your head.   
Finally you stood in front of her, she choked on a sob and fell into you. Crying over and over you held her close, not uttering a word. You just held her close, for the first time in a week you kissed your girlfriend’s forehead. Escorting her to the med bay- refusing to leave her side.  
Jemma gave her the all clear but advised she stays in the containment room. Daisy agreed.  
You took her down, leaving her only to bring fresh clothing to her. Smiling gratefully at you she pulled on your hoodie. “I’m sorry about everything Y/n.”   
You looked at her from the glass window all you could really do was nod. Before you left you took a look at your broken girlfriend. “I love you Daisy, always.” When you stepped outside you snapped breaking down in tears.


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone was doing their own thing. Daisy was still in containment- she’s going through withdrawal. Coulson wanted you on a mission with Mack, May, Yoyo and Lincoln but since Daisy came home you haven’t left the base.  
Jemma was worried about you, she knew that Coulson had strict orders to not let you see Daisy- well not let Daisy see you. The last time you were down there was when she came back, you refused to leave the door until you knew she was sleeping. It took three armed agents, May and Mack to get you to come up to the lounge area. You hadn’t been the same. Coulson thought that putting you on a mission would be the answer but you refused, everyone was worried sick about you but you only focus was her.   
  
Jemma went down everytime Daisy was awake, trying to see if she could get more information it was only then you were allowed near the doors. You asked the same questions over and over, Jemma could only give you the same few answers. “She doesn’t know anything else but she looks better today.” Coulson stormed by going into the containment module in Daisy’s room, he gave you a look, making you walk away. When he came out he told you about the mission update. “Pop’s when can I see her?”   
“Come to my office. We’ll talk.” You followed him up to the office, he brought up the video feed from Daisy’s room, she looked broken- you wanted to cry, to hug her but you can’t. You stared longingly at the feed.   
Silence fell over you both, you couldn’t see her physically but this brought a sense of comfort to you, to see her alive. In S.H.I.E.L.D’s custody. Most importantly she’s safe, you can protect her here.  
“She misses you.. She asked about you when I went in, she hates herself.. She wants to stay in there and feel that way but I’m considering sending you in to talk to her- add a sense of normality to her situation, to let her see you’re okay.” Turning to face the director, you smiled at him “Please sir, I just want to see her face to face. I’ll do anything I swear- please Pops. I- l miss her.” Mack came over the radio letting you know about the mission. When he arrived back at base he argued to see her, you took it as your chance. Looking at Phil he nodded.   
  
Mack went in first, you hid at the module, she hadn’t seen you. Mack tried to hug her but she refused. “Mack stop! I don’t deserve any of this- Y/n has every right to avoid me! I hurt you and the team. I brought a building down on the woman I love… I don’t deserve kindness from any of you!” You came out, fear took over her features. “Don’t come anywhere near me Y/n.” Ignoring her you got closer until you had her wrapped in your arms. She broke down crying, causing tears to fall down both yours. You refused to let her go only pulling her closer. “You had to let her breathe Y/n.” For the first time in weeks you heard Daisy chuckle, your heart was bursting, she pushed you softly to make a tiny bit of space, she looked at you. “Y’know you’re still breathtaking Daisy.”   
“Oh shut up Y/n!” You both smiled, properly. She explained how Hive works. The alarm started ringing, Mack jumped up, “Stay with Tremors.” The video feed came up on the screen. “Y/n you have to stop them! He knows how to work the Zypher! You have to go Just come home!.” Following Mack up to the office, you explained the information Daisy gave you, “She’s safe in her room but we have to stop this or else he has a way to set off the airhead!”   
  
The base quaked. Before anyone could stop you, you had already started running to Daisy’s room, Fitz and May were hot on your tail, when they got down their you were punching the wall, “Y/n! Stop!” May grabbed your wrist before you could throw the next punch.  
“May she’s going to stop Hive! Fitz get me fucking up there or so help me God!” Pulling your wrist free from May’s grip, you sat on the bed. Fitz got to work.  
  
May popped through an air vent on the floor of Z.1, you helped Fitz up, then pulled yourself up. Fitz made a b-line for Daisy’s control panel, May stood in front of her whilst you scurried round the back to take out anyone if you needed to, heading back round to the front you seen May and Daisy having a heart to heart. Before you could interrupt you caught a glimpse of May falling, Fitz was in trouble. Making your way around to him from behind you heard gunshots. “FITZ!” There he was standing, holding the gun, he got Daisy out whilst you helped May up- carrying her to the lab, she steadied herself against the desk, “Ma are you okay?”   
“I’m fine. Daisy, Fitz are you okay?” Turning to them they nodded.  
  
Fitz had explained about the high altitude and the temperature difference, giving Daisy his jacket to keep her warm you pulled her into your side trying to help keep her warmer. A Quinjet docked and Daisy put her hands in the pockets she looked scared. “Daisy?” She shared a look with you then tensed, “I know what happens next.” _  
___‘Death.’  



	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late and I'm honestly all over the place but here it is!

Y’all made your way through Z1 looking for the team- hoping they knew where you were, stumbling your way into the hall you came across Lincoln and James fighting. Jumping in to help you punched James a few times before Lincoln knocked him out.  
“LINCOLN!” His belt was glowing, the next thing you knew it exploded, Jemma tried to patch him up but it wasn’t looking great. Daisy never left his side- they’re best friend’s after all. “Sparky you’re okay. You aren’t leaving us!” You tried to make the situation lighter- knowing the distraction would help. Walking over to the team you listened to the trying to work out what’s going on- as Phil was explaining the plan, you finally put 2 and 2 together. Rushing back to Lincoln and Daisy, she was gone. “NO! Tell me she didn’t..” He shook his head, everyone was dividing up into teams. Running after your girlfriend you took out two of Hive’s minions, finally catching up to her you boarded the Quinjet.   
“Daisy Johnson don’t you dare try.” She glared at you,  
“If you think you’re dying without me you’re wrong Johnson.” You both shared an intense stare, neither one of you winning, finally she sighed. You helped her stand as she pushed the war head up the last few inches, turning to you, she gave you a sad smile, mirroring her actions you pulled her closer, kissing her forehead.  _'This is it.'_   
“Well isn’t this poetic.” Hive stood behind you, before you could process anything Daisy pushed you out of the Quinjet. As you opened your eyes you seen Lincoln throw Daisy off too.  
It took off.  
Getting up, the both of you ran to the main deck, grabbing an earpiece Daisy spoke to him over the coms, you tried everything you could think of to bring the Quinjet back. It was useless, Lincoln short circuited the electrics and it killed you knowing you couldn’t fix it. Daisy looked so broken, running over to her she cried in your arms.   
The team finally caught up to you both, May and Phil came over, you begged and begged but there was nothing anyone could do. You broke off from the group, going to a corner May followed wiping tears from your face, you watched the monitors and the Quinjet vanished- Daisy sobbed in Coulson’s arms and you sobbed in May’s.   
‘ _He’s gone.’_

Six month passed, it was just you and Daisy. Walking hand in hand over to the newsstand, you let her go just in case anyone was watching you. Daisy looked good, she dyed her hair, she’s just trying to make peace with what happened- you are too. She spoke softly to Robin. Daisy had always been great with kids it made your heart burst. Catching sight of a few black SUVs coming your way, you signalled Daisy throwing your leather jacket over her shoulders you both made a run for it.  
“It’s the guys, we gotta move babe.” You both turned the corner coming to a dead end.  
“Promise me you’ll stay safe?” She kissed you knowing it would be your last one for a while. “I promise.”   
“I love you, come back when you’re ready okay? I’ll do my best to keep them off your tail- I’ll will be in touch. Don’t forget me now.” She chuckled pulling you into a hug, neither of you wanted to let go.   
“I could never forget you babygirl. Now go save the world and I’ll see you soon.”   
Pulling apart, you could hear the sirens getting louder, “Come home Daisy.” She smiled.   
“You are home Y/n.” She knelt down and quaked off. A tear fell down your cheek.   
“Y/l/n. Are you back?” Turning you seen Mack and Coulson putting their guns away. “If you promise to let me talk when I’m ready then sure.” Pops pulled you into a bone crushing hug.   
  
On the building above Daisy watched as you were reunited with part of your family. She knew that you were safe in their hands. This wasn’t goodbye, she knew she’d seen you soon but right now she had her own mission. You had yours. She looked at her wrist were a small tattooed heart, below it the word ‘Always’ lay in your hand writing. You had a matching tattoo but with her handwriting instead. It was a reminder to you both that everything would be okay.   
She took off once the cars pulled out of her sight.   
  
Closing your eyes for the ride, you were given the cold shoulder by Mack the whole time you were on the plane. May had called you back- she caught a glimpse of you walking beside Coulson. For the first time in 6 months her heart wasn’t in her throat. “Y/n get to the med bay.” Walking off you seen the difference the base had. After 20 minutes a doctor had cleared you saying you only had a few marks that would heal in a couple of days. An agent escorted you to the Director’s- some dude called Mace- office. “So you’re Quake’s girlfriend?” Smirking you replied, “I am sir yes. I’m also May’s adoptive daughter, Simmon’s best friend, Phil’s like a father to me and Fitz is like a brother to me.” May walked in. The Director wanted you rested and in the interrogation room tomorrow. May took you to her room- once you were there she pulled you into the second best hug you’ve had in 6 months. “I missed you Mom.”   
“I missed you too kiddo. You ready for this mission?” With a nod you go to work.  
  
  



End file.
